


You Can Do This

by gillyandersons



Category: Holby City
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lots of Angst, and also sheep, bernie gives birth in a field
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillyandersons/pseuds/gillyandersons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serena lets Bernie plan their relaxing weekend away before the baby is due... Things don't work out quite as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Do This

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first off, any and all medical stuff is google or stuff I think I know from watching TV so if its wrong, i'm sorry. Secondly, I wrote like 98% of this months ago, way before the most recent episodes of Holby/Casualty. Thirdly, if this is awful please don't hate me. 
> 
> Also, this is AU, so if you imagine they're like mid thirties rather than like 51 at this point, it works.

When Bernie had suggested a weekend away before the baby was born, Serena had jumped at the chance. Bernie's due date was this coming Thursday, so this would be the last time for at least the next 18 years that they would have to themselves.

With Bernie bored out of her mind on maternity leave, Serena had let Bernie plan the weekend. It was either that or run the risk of her turning up at work, _again_.

Although now, as they're stuck in the middle of a field, surrounded by sheep with torrential rain pounding down on their car, Serena is seriously starting to regret trusting Bernie with such a seemingly trivial responsibility.

Seriously, who in their right mind decides to go camping in the middle of Wales a week before their due date?!

Honestly, Serena could kill her wife sometimes!

_It's okay, it's fine. Everything is going to be fine._ Serena told herself, ignoring her heavily pregnant wife sat beside her. _We just have to wait the storm out, then hopefully we’ll be able to ring for help!_

Serena didn't want to even think about what went through Bernie's mind when she followed the SatNav _straight_ into a field full of sheep. Why she listened when it told her to turn left when the only thing either side of them was miles and miles of fields, Serena couldn't fathom.

_Oh what I wouldn't do for a glass, nay, a bottle, of Shiraz right now!_

The raindrops thudded heavily against the metal body of the car, the noise so loud it was almost deafening. Serena wished for something, _anything_ , to fill the silence in the car and drown out the almost bullet like sounds of the rain. The radio had stopped working miles back down the road, and now with the storm the dead, static air was even worse. Serena wondered if she or Bernie had packed one of their iPods, but she was too angry with Bernie to even look at her at this very moment in time, let alone ask her a question.

She loved Bernie, she really and truly did. But she was so goddamn infuriating sometimes. Serena knew Bernie had probably meant well, that there was some romantic gesture behind camping, but Bernie was literally due to give birth to their child in less than a week's time.

Serena just couldn't get over how ridiculous this whole damn situation was.

The air in the car was thick with an awkward tension, and Serena felt a small pang of guilt bubble up within her. This was supposed to be a nice, relaxing weekend, and although it _was_ technically Bernie's fault - she chose camping, she kept it as a “surprise” for two weeks, she drove into a field - Serena felt guilty for snapping at her.

“Serena?” Bernie spoke up, pulling Serena out of her inner thoughts. Serena hummed in response, keeping her back to the blonde as she continued to watch the rain out her window. “Baby, I know you're mad and you're cursing me and the world right now, but I think it's started”.

If Serena had been paying proper attention to her wife, she would see the pain in Bernie's eyes that she did a top notch job of hiding from the rest of her facial features. She would hear the slight undertones of panic and worry laced within the deep, husky tone of Bernie's voice. She would see Bernie try and hide the fact she was clutching at her swollen stomach, clenching her teeth as she rode out another contraction.

“Well there's no point in going anywhere at the moment anyway!” Serena snapped, picking some lint off her trouser pants in an effort _not_ to give Bernie the attention she thought the blonde was craving. “The rain is so heavy that you won't be able to see the road… and that's even if we manage to get the sodding car out of this waterlogged field!”.

“I’m not talking about the car!” Bernie growled through gritted teeth, another contraction hitting her hard and fast. “I’m talking about the baby!”.

Serena's eyes went as wide as saucers. She was pretty sure she gave herself whiplash from the speed at which she turned her head, but she honestly didn't care. Nothing seemed to matter anymore at this point, all anger dissipated from her in an instant.

Instead it was replaced with guilt. That small pang of guilt grew so fast and so much that it almost overwhelmed her. Oh she felt awful! How could she have ignored Bernie? How could she have missed the pain in her voice?

Bernie hissed, her face contorting as she winced in pain. She leaned forward and grabbed her stomach, unable to hide the pain from her beautiful features this time. Tears prickled at Bernie’s eyes, but she refused to let them free.

“Jesus, Bern!” Serena sprung into action, rubbing Bernie's back the way they had been taught in the lamaze classes, hoping that action would provide some sort of relief or comfort for Bernie. “Are you having contractions?” the blonde nodded in response, still doubled over in pain and unable to look at Serena. Serena swallowed thickly. Great, this was just what they needed. “How bad is the pain, on a scale of 1 to 10?” Serena asked again, before quickly adding, “and now isn't a time for your pride, Bern. I need the truth, if the pain is a 10 you fucking tell me, okay? Now isn't the time for your pride or ego”.

“I’m not in pain” Bernie lied, still clutching her stomach.

“Bernie!” Serena growled, _really_ not in the mood for Bernie's usual bullshit.

“Fine” Bernie huffed. “It's a 6 _aaarrrghhh_ 7, it's definitely a 7!”

“Right, okay” Serena nodded, slipping into doctor mode and trying to remain calm. It must be bad if Bernie was actually _willing_ to admit she was not only in pain, but a fair deal of it too. “How far apart are your contractions?” She asked, keeping her voice low and calm. Now wasn't the time for either of them to panic. Especially not Serena, the calmer she was then, she hoped, Bernie would pick up on her calmness and the situation wouldn't get any worse.

“About every minute or so” Bernie breathed heavily, preparing herself for another one.

“What?!” Serena blurted, unable to control the panic and shock in her voice. She had expected Bernie to say five minutes or so, which would give them hours at the very least to deal with it. But if Bernie's contractions were coming every minute or so, then everything was happening a lot faster than Serena imagined. “And they've just come on?”.

“...No” Bernie said sheepishly before she gripped the steering wheel so tight her knuckles turned white.

“Bernie, what do you mean _no_?!” Serena narrowed her eyes.

“I might have had pains this morning”.

“GODDAMMIT, BERNIE!”

“Okay can you please not yell at me right now?! I fucked up royally, nobody understands that more than me, okay? But I thought they were Braxton Hicks or wind or something, I wouldn't knowingly put our child in any harm! You can be as mad as me as you want once the baby is out, but i'm in pain and i'm scared and I need you to get this baby out of me!” Bernie yelled, knocking the breath out of Serena’s lungs with her brutal honesty.

Bernie _never_ admitted to being in pain, and she never _ever_ admitted to being scared. Serena shoved the shock of Bernie's confession to the back of her mind. Bernie needed her right now, their unborn child needed her right now. She had the rest of their lives to be angry with Bernie.

“Okay, baby, i'm sorry” Serena reached out and cupped her wife's cheek, her thumb stroking Bernie's sharp, defined cheek lovingly. Bernie smiled up weakly at her for a second before she doubled over in pain again. “Bern, you're gonna have to get in the back so I can check how far along you are” Serena informed her, opening the door and braving the rain and the mud, running around the car to open the back door for Bernie.

The blonde climbed in the back, but the car was small, leaving barely enough from for Bernie, let alone Serena.

“Get your rain mac!” Bernie demanded as she began to remove her pants. Serena stood outside the car, getting drenched to the bone. The field was so logged with water that the puddle of mud went halfway to Serena's knees. Serena was about to refuse when Bernie growled at her. The brunette scrambled to the boot, yanked out the waterproof coat and managed to get it on just in time to see Bernie's pants fly past her head.

Serena hadn't done this since her time as a junior doctor, when she spent a week on maternity before picking general surgery. She’d lost the baby - the cord had wrapped around its neck and they hadn't been quick enough - and it still haunted Serena to this day.

“This is going to be a bit uncomfortable, i'm sorry baby” Serena apologised before she rolled up her sleeve and checked to see how far dilated Bernie was. “... okay you're about 8cm”.

“I need to push” Bernie groaned, a thin sheen of sweat now covering her forehead.

“Not yet, Bern. You're almost there though, you're doing amazing! Just keep doing your breathing exercises”.

If it were anyone else, Bernie would tell them to piss off and stop being so damn condescending. They didn't know what kind of pain she was in, and who were they to tell her how well she was doing? But it _was_ Serena, and it just so happened to be what Bernie needed to hear.

“Serena, I love you but I swear to God, if you tell me to imagine my vagina is like _a beautiful lotus flower opening up_ I will kick you in the head” Bernie said with as much humour as she could manage. Luckily, this elicited a smile out of the brunette as they both remembered the rather odd woman from their first Lamaze class.

The rain continued to pour down heavily, splashing on the ground and the car. The sheep bleated in the distance, their baaaa’s muffled and drowned out by the heavy downpour.

“Serena, i'm sorry” Bernie sighed, flopping back on her elbows.

“Not now, Bernie. It's fine” Serena said from between her wife's legs. The labour was progressing at such a speed, Serena wondered if Bernie was breaking some kind of record - she wouldn't put it past her!

“ _Yes_ now!” Bernie panted, trying to breathe the way the lamaze teacher had told her to. She wished she had payed more attention instead of laughing and joking around, because it didn't seem to be working and Bernie was sure she was doing it wrong. She needed something to distract her from the pain right now, and apologising for getting them into this mess seemed as good a reason as any. “I really am sorry, Serena. This was supposed to be a romantic weekend, I booked us a log cabin and everything!”.

“Bernie, it's time to push” Serena smiled, popping up from between her wife's legs.

Bernie was covered in sweat, her face all red and blotchy. Her blonde bangs clung to her forehead and she looked _exhausted._ Serena wanted nothing more than to hold Bernie's hand and dab her forehead with a cool, damp cloth, but she couldn't. She couldn't be her wife right now, she had to be her doctor.

The blonde sat up, grabbing her thighs as she did. For what felt like the first time in her life, Bernie found herself actually _listening_ to Serena. She pushed when Serena told her to, she breathed when she told her to.

“Almost there, Bern!” Serena smiled. She could see their child's head and the sight brought tears to her eyes. She couldn't believe this was actually happening, that within a matter of mere minutes, she would be holding their son or daughter in her arms.

Fuck, she loved Bernie so much.

“I can see it's head!” Serena declared, noticing just _how_ tired Bernie was getting and hoping this would give her the energy she needed to push some more. “Come on, my love, you're doing _so_ well, just a few more big pushes”.

Bernie mustered up every last ounce of strength she had, which didn't feel like very much, and pushed. Serena kept repeating soothing words of encouragement, but they seemed to be falling on deaf ears. Bernie was tired and she was giving up, tears flowing freely down her face now.

This isn't what she had planned. She wanted a clean hospital bed, she wanted gas and air. She wanted to sleep. She wanted the pain to stop. She wanted everything but _this_.  

“I can't, Serena” Bernie cried, feeling utterly defeated. She didn't care about her ego or her pride at this point. She didn't care about pretending that the pain wasn't there. She didn't care about keeping up the big, macho facade. “I’m tired, I can't do this anymore. I’m sorry”.

The blonde sobbed, and Serena knew that Bernie needed her wife right now.

She was getting herself so stressed and worked up, that it was starting to affect the baby. She needed to calm Bernie down _now._

Serena ran around the other side of the car and slipped into the back seat behind Bernie's head, pulling the blonde into her lap. Bernie's arms were trembling with fatigue, hot and clammy to the touch. Her skin was hypersensitive, every nerve ending felt like it was exposed. Bernie felt like a dead weight in Serena's arms and her heart broke.

“Bernie, Bernie, look at me, honey” Serena said in a soft, loving tone as she cradled her wife's face in her hands. Bernie opened her eyes and Serena was met with an expression she had never once seen in her wife before: defeat.

“I'm sorry, Serena” Bernie sobbed. “I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. I know you probably hate me for putting our baby in danger, I mean I do too!”

“Bernie, Bernie, shhhhhh” Serena repeated, trying to calm her hysterical wife down. Oh God, her heart was aching right now. The last few months of the pregnancy had really been taking it toll on Bernie, but the blonde had tried to hide it and ignore it in hopes it would go away. But it seemed like it was all bubbling over at this point. And at the worst bloody time imaginable!

Bernie was strong, the strongest, most fearless person Serena had ever known. But she was human, and there was only so much Bernie could take before she broke.

“I'm going to be such a terrible mother! I mean look at me!” Bernie sobbed, gasping for breath. Serena knew that the neither the baby nor Bernie could take much more of this. She had to put an end to Bernie's meltdown _now._

“Right, that's it, Bern! You stop that this instant, you hear me?! There is nothing you could do that could make me hate you, you hear me? _Nothing_ ! I love you so Goddamn much, it's infuriating. You're giving birth to our child, Bern, I didn't know I _could_ even love you any more until this moment! You're going to be the most amazing mother there is, okay? This little boy or girl is going to be damn lucky to have you! _I’m_ damn lucky to have you! I love you so much, so _so_ much, okay? And i'm not angry, forget about it. We have much more important things to focus on right now, like getting it child into this world safely! And you're doing such a good job of that, Bern, i'm so fucking proud of you right now. And you're so incredibly close, just a few more pushes and then little Baby Wolfe will be here and none of the last few hours will even matter, okay? You _can_ do this, Bern! I need you to repeat that, I need you to tell me you _can_ do this!”

“I can do this” Bernie nodded, her voice stronger and more full of belief than it had been just a few moments before.

“That's my girl” Serena smiled proudly before she lent down and pecked her wife on the lips quickly, giving Bernie the extra bit of encouragement she needed. “I love you so much, Bern”.

Serena once again ran around the car, trudging through the thick, sticky mud, as Bernie pushed herself up and got back into position. The rain seemed to be easing off now, something Serena was glad for. She was soaked through after standing in it for the past 20 minutes or so.

“Are you ready, Bern?” she asked, and Bernie merely nodded, conserving all her energy for the next few pushes that were about to come. “Okay, on the count of 3… 1, 2, 3”.

Bernie pushed with everything she had and more on the count of 3, gripping into the headrests either side of her for support. Serena's words ran around her head as she felt her exhausted body try to give up.

_I can do this. I can do this. I can do this._ Bernie repeated it like a mantra as she once again pushed.

“The heads out!” Serena squealed excitedly, her heart swelling with so much love and adoration she felt like it was going to explode. “Come on, Bernie, you're so close! Almost there, my love!”.

Bernie closed her eyes for a moment, blocking out the world around her. God she wanted nothing more than to just pass out right now. The urge to give up once again was tempting, but she couldn't. She _wouldn't_. She was Bernie Fucking Wolfe, she wasn't a quitter. She was too stubborn to be a quitter. Just a few more pushes and then their child would be here. She couldn't wait to hold their baby in her arms, to have their little family expand and complete. She hoped it would be a little girl, as smart and beautiful as Serena. If either of them deserved to have their own clone, it was Serena.

Bernie came back to reality a few seconds later, Serena was repeating words of encouragement, but she knew now that she had all the encouragement she needed.

She closed her eyes and bore down, pushing with all her might. The sweat was pouring from her forehead and stinging her eyes, but she didn't care. She wiped her brow with her sleeve and began to push. She concentrated long and hard at a certain spot in the intricate paisley pattern of Serena's rain coat. She focused pushing all her negative thoughts and energy toward that spot. The rest of the world seemed to blur out, she was aware that she was screaming, a lot louder than all the other times, but she didn't care. She was in the zone.

Bernie vaguely heard Serena tell her she was going “wonderful”, and that the shoulders were out now. One last push and Bernie felt the relief of their child entering the world.

It was silent, save for the now light rain and the bleating sheep, for a few moments. Bernie watched with baited breath as her wife held their child, rubbing at its chest in hopes it would get it to cry. But nothing came.

A fear like nothing Bernie had ever felt before washed over her, her stomach filling with an unnerving dread.

_No. This couldn't be happening!_

Bernie was about to sob, to ask Serena what was wrong, when the screams of their newborn filled the air.

“Oh thank God!” Serena sobbed with relief, tears spilling down her cheeks as she ducked back inside the warm shelter of the car and handed their child over to Bernie. “It's a girl” she smiled, gently placing the naked, goo covered infant in her wife's arms.

Bernie's face lit up as she saw her daughter for the first time. Tears ran down her cheeks as she took in the tiny pink bundle of perfection. Instinctively, Bernie leant down and placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead, sniffling as she looked back up at her wife.

“She's perfect” Serena swiped at her cheeks, snuggling in close to her wife and daughter, not even caring the seats of her car were damp with birth fluids and Bernie’s sweat. “I’m so proud of you, Bern” Serena smiled with such sincerity that it made the blonde blush.

“I couldn't have done it without you, Serena” Bernie admitted, snuggling into her wife's side. Serena wrapped her arm around Bernie and her daughter, cuddling them both close. “You were like Superwoman out there!” Bernie chuckled.

“I was just doing what needed to be done” Serena shrugged, she really didn't think anything of it. She just did what anyone would do in her situation.

“Serena, you went above and beyond for me. For us. You always do that… I just, I love you so much. Thank you” Bernie smiled, tilting her head so she could kiss her wife.

Their daughter stirred between them, causing them to pull apart with a chuckle.

“You're going to be trouble, aren't you?” Bernie grinned as she looked down at their sleeping daughter in her arms.

_Just like her mother!_ Serena thought, looking between her wife and daughter. Her heart filling with more and more love and pride and adoration with every passing second.

She was still covered in mucus and goo, and was still attached to Bernie, but she was so beautiful and perfect that it took Bernie's breath away. Her fingers were so small and pink, her nose was the perfect button nose, she already had long, curly eyelashes and a round chubby belly - probably due to the fact Bernie craved pizza and bacon 24 hours a day. And Serena had happily obliged _every_ craving for the junk food after Bernie had guilt tripped her over denying their baby what it wanted.

Bernie felt Serena kiss her forehead as she mumbled something about trying to ring for help. The rain had eased off to the point where it was just drizzling now, so Serena was going to see if either of them had signal. She herself didn't, but Bernie luckily had a few bars worth.

“I’ll be right back, my loves” Serena said, kissing both her girls on the head before she walked to the other end of the field in search of better reception.

And, true to her word, Serena was back at the car within five minutes. She rustled around in the boot for a few minutes, before rejoining her wife and daughter in the back seat.

She pulled out two clips and some scissors from the first aid box and proceeded to cut away the cord, which meant Bernie could get a lot more comfortable.

“I rang Fletch, there's a helicopter on its way to us this very moment” Serena sounded so proud as she said that. “It's going to take us straight to Holby”.

Holby wasn't the closest hospital to them by a long shot, they were halfway to Wales by now, but Serena knew Bernie would want to be surrounded by her friends and the familiarity of home. And besides, there wasn't anyone Serena trusted more to take care of her wife and daughter than her colleagues.

Bernie smiled gratefully at that, bouncing her daughter gently in her arms.

“I've kept the line open with Fletch too” Serena added, holding up the phone to show Bernie.

_**“Alright, Bern!**_ ” Fletch greeted down the phone. His smile could be heard in his voice as he spoke. “ ** _I hear congratulations are in order! First round of drinks are on me when you're up for it_** ”.

Bernie couldn't help but let out a throaty chuckle at this.

“Thank you, Fletch” she responded honestly.

There was muffled talking coming through the phone, as Fletch informed Raf that Bernie had had the baby in a field.

“ _ **Calm down, mate, i've got it covered. There's a helicopter on the way to pick them up now, they'll be here within an hour**_ ”.

Serena snorted as she heard Raf panic on the other end of the line.

“ **_What do you mean Bernie gave birth in field?!_ ** _”_

“Only you, Bernie Wolfe” Serena shook her head in amazement as her wife shot her a cheeky grin.

This was such a typically Bernie thing to do. And Serena couldn't love Bernie more for it. As much as it infuriated her, and as much as it almost went terribly wrong.

Bernie yawned, and relaxed into Serena's embrace. She was beyond exhausted, and was glad when Serena placed her free arm under their daughter. She was getting heavy in Bernie's tired arms. Bernie missed her instantly, but Serena held her close enough that it still felt like she was in Bernie's arms.  

“Close your eyes, dear” Serena almost whispered, kissing Bernie's sweaty forehead, bringing her free arm up to brush away the damp blonde bangs. “You're exhausted, you need all the rest you can get, especially now Baby Wolfe is here”.

Bernie wanted to protest, she wanted to stay awake and look at their daughter forever. But she was fighting a losing battle. Her eyelids became heavier and heavier with every slow blink, and within minutes, Bernie lost and gave up to the much needed oblivion of sleep.

Her sleep was incredibly light, she probably wouldn't sleep _properly_ till she was in the hospital. The car was a mess and Bernie was most probably still in a great deal of pain and discomfort.

Her soft snores filled the car and merged with her sleeping daughter's, and Serena was brought almost to tears at the beautiful melody they both made - which made a change for Bernie, whose snores usually resembled that of a dying bear.

Serena looked down at the sleeping bundle in her arms and was brought to tears. She honestly couldn't believe their child, their daughter was here. It didn't seem real. It felt like only yesterday they were still trying for a baby, that Bernie had fainted in surgery and they'd found out she was pregnant.

She responded to Fletch asking “Serena, you still there?” every few minutes, and acknowledging and thanking him for the updates on where the helicopter was and how long it was going to take. He informed her they had a room ready for Bernie, and that the whole hospital was dying to meet little Baby Wolfe.

The news had spread around like Holby like wildfire, and everyone who could had sent their congratulations to Bernie and Serena down the phone.

The helicopter was there within 15 minutes, and Bernie woke up the instant she heard the familiar whoosh of the blades chopping the air.  

The air medics rushed toward them, checked both Bernie and the baby over before loading them into the helicopter. Serena grabbed their bags and valuables from the car and followed her family.

Fletch had sorted out a tow truck for the vehicle, and it was getting taken to the nearest car wash and should hopefully be back by tomorrow afternoon.

Bernie slept some more in the helicopter on the way to the hospital, and Serena thanked the medic who had given Bernie some drugs to ease the discomfort.

“She have a name yet?” one of the medics asked Serena, shrugging his shoulder in the direction of the cot the baby was sleeping in.

“Not yet, we haven't gotten around to picking one”.

“Ah you've got plenty of time” he smiled, rooting around in his pocket before pulling out a worn photograph of a young boy, about six years of age. “Took my missus two weeks to decide on a name for our Littl’un” he chucked, smiling proudly as Serena inspected the photo.

The journey was shorter than Serena had expected it to be, and she soon found herself preparing to land on the roof. Bernie was half awake by now, and was incredibly groggy - although whether that was the drugs or just Bernie, Serena wasn't sure.

There was a rather large crowd waiting on the roof for them. Fletch, Raf, Hanssen, Ric, Sacha, Essie, Morven, Dom, Digby and a few other nurses and doctors. They all waved as Serena and Bernie came into view and rushed to help their friends once the helicopter had landed.

Bernie and Baby Wolfe were rushed away down to maternity, Bernie's private room all ready and waiting for her.

Serena had half expected to be bombarded with questions, but instead everyone seemed to keep their distance, something which she was eternally grateful for. It was nice that they had all cared enough to greet them, and even nicer to know that they knew just what Bernie and Serena needed right now. And that was space, and a sembelabce of privacy.

Raf and Fletch walked beside Serena, Fletch beaming proudly as he took a look at the sleeping baby. Bernie and Serena had already asked if he and Raf would be Godparents months ago. Raf had reared up at this, something which Fletch had found hilarious and wasn't going to let him ever life it down.

“I tell you what, Serena, she is bloody beautiful!” Fletch announced, Raf nodding in agreement with him. “I mean, I might be biased because she's my Goddaughter an’ all… but she is one beautiful little girl! You and Bern should be proud!”.

“We are” Serena smiled, rounding the corner to Bernie's room. “Very”.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxx_ **

 

To say it had been a long day would be the understatement of the century. To think, they had started off this day at 6:30 in the morning, Serena expecting Bernie to surprise her with a nice little hotel, Bernie expecting they'd be snugly in bed in their log cabin at this time, caused Serena to smile.

Their daughter slept soundly in the crib next to Bernie's bed, and Bernie was snuggled tightly in Serena loving embrace in her own bed. Serena held her wife in her arms, kissing the top of Bernie's now clean head every few minutes.

They just lay in each other's arms, in semi darkness, listening to their daughter sleep. They were both tired, but neither really wanted to sleep. Not yet anyway. Who knew when the next chance they would get to just _be_ in each other's arms would be?

“We need to start thinking of names” Serena hummed sleepily.

“What about Bernie Junior?” Bernie offered, only half serious.

“For the 1000th time, no” Serena tried, and failed, to keep her voice stern.

“Why?” Bernie fake pouted. She didn't actually want to name their daughter after herself, she just liked winding Serena up.

“Because her initials will be BJ, for one!”.

“Okay, Bernie Junior is definitely out of the picture!” Bernie said definitively.

“We don't have to decide on a name tonight, just soon. Preferably before she's 18”.

“Good” Bernie said around a yawn. She was tired and she didn't really think she was in any state of mind to be making huge decisions like naming their daughter right now.

Baby Wolfe stirred in her crib before she started crying. Bernie shifted, making her way to get up and see to the crying baby, when Serena placed her hand on Bernie's shoulder.

“I’ll go” she said softly, kissing Bernie on the temple before she slipped out of bed.

Serena knew that they both had a lot of sleepless nights ahead of them, Bernie especially since she planned on breastfeeding Baby Wolfe. But Bernie was tired, she'd been through a lot today, and judging by the smell, Serena could tell it was only a nappy change - something Bernie wasn't needed for.

She scooped her daughter out of her cot, bouncing her in her arms as she made her way over to the changing table.

“‘s she okay?” Bernie asked, her voice thick and heavy with sleep. Serena could tell by just her voice that Bernie was already half asleep.

“She’s fine” Serena answered, expertly changing the dirty nappy. “Yes you are, you're fine with Momma, aren't you?” Serena spoke to Baby Wolfe, smiling down at her daughter as she spoke in that annoying voice everybody seemed to use when speaking to babies.

Once Baby Wolfe was clean and changed, Serena rocked her in her arms for a few minutes, softly singing _I Got You Babe_ as she did. The baby fell right back to sleep, and, judging by the snores, so did Bernie.

Serena placed her now sleeping daughter back in her cot before she made her way back to bed. Gently she crawled in beside Bernie, the blonde snuggled into her side as she did.

Bernie mumbled something incoherent in her sleep as Serena wrapped her arm around the blondes shoulders, holding her as close as she could. She lay in the comfortable silence once again, simply looking up at the darkness above her, listening to her two favourite girls sleeping.

Baby Wolfe was only a few hours old, but she was already so much like Bernie that it made Serena’s heart swell with pride. She had guzzled a whole bottle of milk in less than five minutes before, and she let out little squeaks in her sleep just like Bernie often did.

Serena couldn't believe how she had gotten this lucky. How she had gotten somebody as fantastic and fearless as Bernie in the first place. And now they had a daughter together.

Realistically she knew it wasn't possible, but Serena was honestly sure that her chest was going to explode with the amount of love and pride she was currently feeling.

Like she had almost every single night since she met Bernie, Serena fell asleep with a smile on her face. She never thought she would ever be this happy, that it was even humanly possible _to_ be this happy. But she was, and she loved Bernie more and more every single day.

She wasn't religious, had never been religious, but Serena knew that this, her life with Bernie and now Baby Wolfe, was the closest thing to perfection and heaven she would ever get.

**Author's Note:**

> I specifically left the whole naming of Baby Wolfe out of the fic because a) I couldn't really think of a nice name b) I didn't want to offend anyone in case I said their name was ugly c) you can decide for yourself and then everybody is happy. I know the end was kind of rubbish but I'm not good with endings so, sorry about that.
> 
> Oh, and also, I like to think Serena goes by Serena Wolfe because they're married and Campbell was Edward's name (I think) so... yeah.


End file.
